Breaking Point
by Tw1ggy
Summary: Ginny Weasley never imagined she would win the heart of Harry Potter. She never imagined she'd lose him either. What will it take for Harry to realize that in losing Ginny, he also loses his greatest strength? R'nR Please!
1. You Finally Find

**Disclaimer: **The only thing I own in this story is the plot, everything else belongs to JK Rowling. Except of course, for the song lyrics, which are from one of my favorite Howie Day songs, _Collide_.

**Breaking Point**

Chapter 1

Homecoming

The dawn is breaking

A light shining through

You're barely waking

And I'm tangled up in you

I'm open, you're closed

Where I follow, you'll go

I worry I won't see your face

Light up again

Even the best fall down sometimes

Even the wrong words seem to rhyme

Out of the doubt that fills my mind

I somehow find

You and I collide

A young woman sat on a bench at a train station in the heart of London. A mane of long crimson hair encompassed her petite form. The glossy ends of her fiery train curled slightly, as if protecting her shoulders. Despite her small size she gave off an air of undauntable spunk. Her face, though flawless, seemed to be creased and wrinkled as if she had persevered through more than the average late teen.

Behind her dark amber eyes lay an indescribable sadness, as if fossilized from her past, like deep scars, visible only to those who knew her well. Her eyes did not mirror the perfect day. Above her the sky was a deep sapphire, broken only by the occasion wispy white cloud.

Despite the glorious sunshine filtering down through the clouds above, a harsh wind blew up occasionally, scattering the dead leaves and causing them to scuttle awkwardly across the pavement. The wind caught up the woman's hair too, twisting it back and forth, causing it to appear as if her whole head was alight.

She tugged self-consciously at her light blue jacket, pulling it further across her chest to protect herself from the chilly breeze, as a man and his wife walked by and smiled at her. The red haired woman smiled back but somehow it did not quite reach her eyes.

She continued sitting there, as if waiting for someone, staring listlessly off into the distance, down the tracks. Her hands were clasped but did not lie still; her fingers twisted and wound within each other nervously.

Suddenly a train whistle blew and in an instant she was on her feet. The look of apprehension was swept off her face as the train roared noisily into the station, wheels screeching and billows of thick black smoke trailing behind in its wake. As the train pulled into the station, her face shown brighter than before and she bit her lip to keep herself from laughing aloud with joy and relief.

Compartment doors swung open and a rapid torrent of people began spilling out, luggage in tow. Men with briefcases hurried on their way, not stopping to look twice, and large families gathered together, distributing luggage before moving on. The once quiet station was now echoing with the sounds of people laughing, talking, sharing quick kisses, and hugging. In the midst of all the turmoil a flash of red bobbed up and down, searching.

I'm quiet you know

You make a first impression

I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind

Even the best fall down sometimes

Even the stars refuse to shine

Out of the back you fall in time

I somehow find

You and I collide

Finally, her gaze locked onto a tall, thin young man, with a shock of messy black hair, carrying only a small satchel over his shoulder. He was lean and sinewy, his skin tanned and weather-beaten except for his face, which was currently a ghostly white and featured a hardened look as if he was about to do something he knew he would later deeply regret. His eyes, a sharp contrast against his dark hair and pale face were a radiant green, a pair of gleaming emeralds. Just like the woman's, they sheltered pain and anguish, which was not easily distinguished. He too scanned the crowd until his gaze latched onto that of the red haired woman's tear-filled eyes. Despite his sorrowful expression, he couldn't help the look of desire and tenderness that crossed his handsome face at the sight of her. She was standing on the platform, with the wind swirling her hair, wrapping it around, then pulling it back again in a rippling effect. The wind whipped it around her forehead, creating a shining red crown. Despite the hustle and bustle that surrounded her, she had eyes only for the dark haired man.

But as he moved closer and saw the buoyant look of happiness on her face, his expression suddenly turned darker, like ominous rain clouds moving in for a storm.

With a hardened resolve he took a cautious step towards the woman, but she was already a beat or two ahead of him, flinging her arms around his neck. At the moment of contact, his body immediately stiffened, as though turned to ice and he tried to carefully push her away.

She pulled back, startled, as though not expecting such a harsh, unfeeling welcome. The man placed a hand lightly on her elbow and guided her to the bench she had previously been sitting on. The man, his face blank and void of the range of emotions it had shown earlier, began speaking to her in hushed tones, while the woman looked on expectantly. Her face, previously glowing with delight, was now also blank, though it seemed for a second as if something resembling hurt and confusion flickered across it, but she quickly stifled it, and continued to stare on silently.

After a few minutes the dark haired man stood up, still expressionless, grabbed his bag and joined the throng of travelers. One minute his dark hair was visible in the crowd and the next it had vanished as quickly as he had appeared.

The red haired woman sat there as if in shock, completely numb. Her eyes, though teary at the start, were now dry. Her expression was flat, her eyes vacant. Whatever emotion she felt, if any, she kept to herself. The wind picked up again and she shivered slightly. Then, she too, stood up and melted into the crowd, disappearing from sight.

Even the best fall down sometimes

Even the wrong words seem to rhyme

Out of the doubt that fills your mind

You finally find

You and I collide

You finally find

You and I collide

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know many people don't always review,** but you never understand how badly authors want to hear what their readers think, until you write your own story. So believe me, I've been through that! I never used to review all the stories I read, but now that I started posting my own fics, I review everything! One of the main reasons I write and post stories is because I want to share my writing with other people and see what they think of it. Until you write your own stories you can never understand how one little review can brighten someone's day!

So enough of the sappy stuff, what I was trying to say was-

**REVIEW PLEASE!!! **

All of your wonderful reviews keep me going and make me want to write more.

Thanks:)


	2. Troubled Times

**Disclaimer:** Only the plot is mine. The rest belongs to JK and the lyrics are from Fountains of Wayne's song, _Troubled Times_.

**Breaking Point**

**Chapter 2**

**Troubled Times**

**-----**

How she loved you

All you imagined

Fit so well into your plans

Maybe one day soon

It'll all come out

How you dream about each other sometimes

With the memory of

How you once gave up

But you made it through the troubled times

Harry Potter sat staring into the fireplace in front of him. The firelight was reflected in his eyes, making them appear as if they were flickering on and off. He sat listlessly watching the flames dart around, licking the sides of the fireplace. His shoulders were slumped and his body was thin and angular from lack of appetite. Shaggy, dark hair fell across his forehead, in need of a good trim and his face had a hollow look to it. His skin held little pigment as if he had been hiding away inside for many years.

He didn't know why he had agreed to come here in the first place. He supposed it was the pained look on Hermione's face that had caused him to come to this Ministry gala. Or maybe it was for lack of anything better to do. His life had long since lost the meaning it once had. Even in the days during which he was tracking down Voldemort's soul, he at least had a sense of purpose. Now he spent his days shut up in his flat. Every day was the same. Apathetically waiting one day out, then moving onto the next. Someone had gone and turned off the sun, leaving him stumbling through the dark in continuous circles, not sure where to turn or what to expect.

Behind him, people wearing their finest clothes walked around talking to other important looking Ministry officials and drinking glasses of wine. Luckily, no one seemed to notice him sitting morosely in the chair by the fire. He felt his head begin to pound, as laughter bubbled up from a corner of the room and the monotonous drone of conversation continued ceaselessly.

He reached a hand up to rub his throbbing temples, but quickly dropped it. Something had caught his eye.

At first he thought he must be hallucinating. It couldn't be her. She couldn't be here. He hadn't seen her in years. And yet, there she was.

The time they'd been apart did not seen to have taken away her beauty. If anything, it had made her even more beautiful. Or perhaps time had taken a toll on him instead, and he'd forgotten what she looked like.

Her hair was a bit longer, though the exact shade he remembered. It glistened brightly in the candlelight, like a thousand rubies. She wore a silky midnight blue dress, which complimented her elegant figure perfectly.

And then she turned around.

His heart plummeted and he was sure he felt a cold sweat break out across his forehead. She was staring at him. At first it was with a look of shock, her eyes wide and unbelieving. Her dark eyes traveled across him, taking in his brooding expression, disheveled hair, and lanky form. She was giving him such a piecing look her eyes seemed to be burning holes into him.

Harry felt his head begin to swim and his chest constricted painfully, like a fist tightening rapidly. Suddenly he felt extremely light headed and it wasn't from the wine.

He couldn't take it anymore, his head was aching fit to burst and he was on the verge of feeling nauceous.

Pining away every hour in your room

Rollin' with the motion

Waitin' 'til it's opportune

Sittin there watching time fly past you

Why do tomorrow

What you could never do

How she loved you

All you imagine

All the shit you put her through

Rushing to open the backdoor, not caring if he was seen, he stumbled out into the rain gasping. He felt as if someone had been holding his head underwater too long. He flopped down on the wet grass, taking great gulps of the cool outside air, pulling his emotions back into check once again.

She was there. God, she was there. She was really there. And he'd almost lost it completely. He should have known he'd see her again eventually. Just not when he'd least expected it. She'd caught him completely off guard and in that split second their eyes met, it all came flooding back. Overwhelming him, drowning him in memories.

The waves bearing down on him, a great torrent of reminiscence. He was undone, and now he was out here, lying in the moist grass, soaking into the back of his shirt, cooling his burning skin, and lowering his rapidly beating pulse.

Harry sighed heavily, as the wind picked up, ruffling his hair, and water dripped down from the canopy of trees above him, spattering across his face. Continuing to take deep calming breaths, he stared up at the dismally grey sky as the rain continued.

She had caught him unawares, that's all. He had left her ages ago and therefore had no more feeling towards her. Especially affection. The reason his heart had begun to pound so hard was purely due to the fact that she startled him.

With these calming thoughts, he lay back in the grass, as the rain beat a gentle tattoo onto him, pooling onto the ground around him.

And it takes a lot of nerve

To ask how she is doin'

Start with a weak foundation

You will end in ruins

The way the days and hours pass

You never understand

Fallin' like rain through your hands

One day soon

It'll all come out

How you dream about each other sometimes

With the memory of

How you once gave up

But you made it through the troubled times

-------

**A/N:** So what did you think? Too much description?

This story is giving me a harder time than any of my previous ones so I probably won't have chapters posted as fast as I used to. I'll do my best to get one out once a week.

**Please review, I greatly appreciate your comments!**


	3. Can't Shake the Thought of You

**Disclaimer: **Only the plot is mine, everything else belongs to JKR. And of course, the song lyrics in this chapter are from Dido's song, _Sand in My Shoes._

**Breaking Point**

**Chapter 3**

**Can't Shake the Thought of You**

Two weeks away it feels like the whole world should've changed

But I'm home now

And things still look the same

I think I'll leave it till tomorrow to unpack

Try to forget for one more night

That I'm back in my flat on the road

Where the cars never stop going through the night

To a life where I can't watch the sunset

I don't have time

I've still got sand in my shoes

And I can't shake the thought of you

Ginny Weasley shifted her feet uncomfortably in her satin high-heeled shoes, continuing to smile and nod politely, appearing to listen to this man's monologue on the magical business relations between Scotland and Luxembourg.

In truth, she wished she could just go home and go to bed. It had been a long and tiring day at the office, filing papers and filling out reports for her department, Magical Games and Sports.

The man who had been talking to her shifted his attention to a portly man standing near him, and continued to speak. Ginny took advantage of this, moving away to the opposite side of the room and leaning against one of the great mullioned windows, sipping her wine slowly. The glass felt icy against her bare skin, sending shivers down her spine. Outside the window, the sky was a deep purple, void of stars, due to the thick cloud cover. Intermittently, a sudden flash of lightning illuminated the dark, giving the clouds an eerie glow. The rain patted against the window quietly, then ran down the glass in little rivers, pooling at the bottom.

Ginny's eyes traveled across the room, a bored expression upon her face. She glanced over to the corner of the room where a fire was burning merrily in the large fireplace. And then her eyes met someone else's. Sitting languidly in the corner of the room, barely noticeable, was a man with a shock of messy black hair. Ginny stared at him unflinchingly, as if in a daze.

It was as though someone had turned the volume up on a radio that used to be full of static. She could remember it vividly now, as if it had happened just yesterday. Her head began to spin, she felt dizzy from the memory, but it was impossible to block out.

"_Ginny… look, there's no other way to say this to you… this is where it has to end. I'm sorry if you don't understand, but this is the way it must be… I can't be with you anymore…"_

Suddenly the memories began to fade, as a man and his wife stepped in front of her, and Ginny's mind was pulled back to the present. The radio gave way to static once more, and the voices turned raspy. By the time the couple was gone, so was he. Ginny felt as though she had just had the wind knocked out of her. Unconsciously, she reached a hand up towards her throat, running her fingers along a fine silver chain, which was partially hidden by her dress. She had forced herself to forget, but the memory, merely a shadow, was still etched into the back of her mind.

Tomorrow's back to work and down to sanity

Should run a bath and then clear up the mess

I made before I left here

Try to remind myself that I was happy here

Before I knew that I could get on the plane and fly away

From the road where the cars never stop going through the night

To a life where I can't watch sunset

And take my time

Take all our time

--------------------

"Ginny? Ginny? Are you even listening to me?"

Ginny looked up to see a hand waving in front of her face. "Oh, sorry," she replied to a concerned looking Hermione. "I'm just so…"

"Tired, I know," answered Hermione shortly, setting her fork down on the table and turning to face her. "Look Ginny, we need to talk."

Ginny stared down at her plate despondently, twisting her fingers unconsciously in her lap, as her friend continued, "…you're never at home, you practically live at the office-"

"Hermione, I didn't come to lunch with you to discuss every aspect of my life!" retorted Ginny shortly. Hermione looked offended at this remark and Ginny was already regretting her outburst.

"Look 'Mione, I'm sorry…" her voice trailed off.

Hermione stared at her. "It's just… Ginny, what happened to you? God Ginny, don't you realize what he's done to you?"

"I'm fine!" Ginny yelled, slamming her glass down on the table more forcefully than she'd meant to. The people sitting near them turned around at the sound of the commotion.

Hermione leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms as if to emphasize the fact that Ginny had just proved her point. She wasn't 'fine'.

"Ever since he left you, you haven't been yourself!"

"Oh, so you want to see me moping around all the time?"

"No, you're doing the opposite, and one day it's all going to catch up with you," countered Hermione. "He's treated you like you're not worth an explanation and you haven't done a thing about it!"

This was the last straw for Ginny. "It's fine, things just didn't work out. He did nothing!"

"Exactly," retorted Hermione, her voice rising, "He did _nothing_. He gave you no explanation whatsoever!"

Ginny couldn't even get a word in edgewise.

"What's wrong with you? You're not the Ginny I used to know. If you were, you would go right up to his door and demand that he explain himself!"

"It's over Hermione," said Ginny coldly, "It's _been_ over and I no longer care." But as she said this Ginny felt her chest clench uncomfortably. Denial did have its side effects.

I've still got sand in my shoes

And I can't shake the thought of you

I should get on, forget you

But why would I want to

I know we said goodbye

Anything else would've been confused

But I wanna see you again

I wanna see you again

Two weeks away, all it takes to change and turn me around I've fallen

I walked away and never said that I wanted to see again

I wanna see you again

-------------------

**A/N:** A lot of my reviewers have been saying they feel 'left in the dark' with this story. Which of course is my intention. Everything will be explained eventually. But if you're honestly confused, please tell me. If it's a problem with my writing, I want to fix that.

The story is meant to be somewhat suspenseful. Is it?

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**THANKS :)**


	4. All At Once

**Disclaimer: **I only own the plot. Everything else belongs to JKR and the songs lyrics are from The Frays' song, _All At Once_.

**Breaking Point**

**Chapter 4**

**All At Once**

There are certain people you just keep coming back to

She is right in front of you

You begin to wonder could you find a better one

Compared to her now she's in question

And all at once the crowd begins to sing

Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same

It seemed impossible, really. For them to meet again in such awkward stages of healing was complete irony.

It had been months since the last time Harry had seen her at the Ministry gala. The weather, once wet and cold, had turned into a glorious spring. A season of new beginnings. The prospect of their separate lives entangling once again seemed impossible. And yet, she was in his every waking thought. It felt as though he were putting together a jigsaw puzzle, which was almost complete; he only needed the last piece. And he knew where it was, he just lacked the knowledge of how to reach it.

In the past such beautiful weather would have taunted his sour mood. Every sparrow's call, every newly blossoming bud would tear at his already damaged heart. How could the world be so full of life, so sweet, when Harry felt nothing but bitterness?

Today however, was different. Sitting in the crook of a tree's enormous roots by the river, he felt pleasantly at ease. The weight, which had been dragging him down these past few years, had lifted. His chest felt lighter, and if not completely free of the ever-pressing weight, he felt that the barriers he'd built around himself were beginning to crumble. Now, they were no more than a broken down wall. And even though he sorely denied it, it was all because of his unexpected glimpse of a certain redhead. Sure enough, it had shocked him at first, but ever since then, something inside him seemed to have taken root. No matter how hard he tried to squash this budding thought, he couldn't. It had gotten its first nurturing ray of sunlight and that was all it needed. A new beginning.

Maybe you want her maybe you need her

Maybe you started to compare to someone not there

Looking for the right one you line up the world to find

Where no questions cross your mind

But she won't keep on waiting for you without a doubt

Much longer for you to sort it out

He knew he really ought to get going, it was late. The last fading rays of sunlight were now partially obscured by the trees branches, throwing a dappled effect across the grassy ground. He had spent most of the day there, taken refuge in the trees wooden arms. It was a secluded spot and that was one of the reasons he had chosen to frequent it so often. Throughout the day he had dozed peacefully. Dreams filled with memories of times when the world wasn't so dark. When awake, he sat silently, thinking. Not of anything in particular, he just let his mind roam freely. Over the past few weeks of coming here, he seemed to finally be pulling his life back together again. Slowly, but surely, breaking through the barriers he had grown to know so well.

Harry was about to leave his peaceful hideaway by the river, when something stopped him. He could have sworn he'd just seen a glimpse of shimmering red hair and he felt his heart skip a beat.

A little further on, past the river was a low, dilapidated wall. It's rough edges and sharp corners had been worn smooth over time. And it was there that Ginny sat. Her back was leaning against the wall and a look of contentment fell across her face, as she looked up at the great expanse of sunlit sky above. One hand was resting in her lap, the other on the ground beside her, twisting a blade of grass around her finger.

Her whole form seemed to glow in the faint rays of sunlight filtering through the clouds. The sky, now a brilliant crimson sunset, matched her vividly red hair.

Harry found himself turning towards her, as if to walk over there. The thought quickly passed though, and he regained his senses, mentally cursing himself for forgetting the current circumstances. He didn't love her. He didn't need her. And yet…

Sometimes

We'd never know what's wrong without the pain

Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same

Sometimes you're closer to your breaking point than you think.

------------

**A/N:** This was a filler chapter but trust me, there is much more to come! Right now I plan to have 10 chapters, but that could change. In the next chapter, the story will really get going… Personally I'm still not too happy with this chapter. I don't think it's up to my usual standard. What do you think?

**Coming Up: **Harry is nearing his breaking point and Ginny is not far off. But what happens when they finally come face to face? And as their lives converge Ginny wonders if it really is better to be safe than sorry when it comes to her past relationship with Harry.

**Please Review:)**


	5. Brace Yourself

**Disclaimer: **I only own the plot, everything else belongs to JKR. And of course, the song lyrics are from another of my favorite Howie Day songs, _Brace Yourself._

**Breaking Point**

**Chapter 5**

**Brace Yourself**

So you think

You can hold the world up by a string

With all that you have

And I would hold every part of you that I could

And I'm on

And I'm on again...

Brace yourself with all that you have

Enough

I'm in love again

Brace yourself now

"_It's just… Ginny, what's happened to you? God Ginny, don't you realize what he's done to you?"_

In the months that followed her lunch with Hermione, Ginny still couldn't force those words out of her head. They were like a shadow fixed in the back of her mind.

In the past they had rested there silently, but now, as Ginny walked along the riverbed, they were penetrating her every thought. And she didn't have to look far to find the reason why.

Sitting in the shade of a large maple tree, was a young man with messy black hair. He looked remarkably better than he had the last time she had set eyes on him. Harry's face was fuller; no longer so gaunt looking and his hair was not as shaggy as before. He sat up straighter too, as if some imaginary weight had been lifted off his shoulders. However, even from a distance, Ginny could see that his eyes, which usually shone with emotion, were still dull and impassive.

Before she knew what was happening, Ginny felt her feet moving of their own accord; striding across the grassy bank towards the unsuspecting man. She tried hopelessly to rein in her emotions and pull herself together. Her head began to spin and her thoughts chased around each other perpetually._ "It's just… Ginny what's happened to you? You're not the Ginny I used to know. If you were, you would go right up to his door and demand that he explain himself!"_

Ginny was on the verge of feeling faint, the thoughts were buzzing around her like a swarm of angry bees. _"It's over, it's _been_ over, and I no longer care."_

Suddenly, Harry looked up at the sound of her feet padding across the dewy grass. Their eyes met and they both found themselves at a loss for words. Ginny immediately regretted her brazen decision to walk over to him. They hadn't formally met for years and then, out of the blue, here she was.

An awkward silence filled the air between them. Ginny was sure she could hear her heart pounding rapidly inside her chest and her breath coming out in short ragged gasps.

It seemed like an eternity before they broke the silence. "I…" started both Harry and Ginny at the same time, their voices breaking as they collapsed into silence once more.

Ginny slumped against the giant tree and slid down to the ground, her back scraping against the bark as she sat down about a foot away from Harry. They both stared determinedly ahead of themselves, ignoring the unease now settled heavily between them. All around, the ground was littered with maple seeds and more would occasionally spin down from the vast canopy of leaves above. Ginny watched as they fell down around her, following their graceful progress as they turned pirouettes in front of her.

So you feel

Anything and everything could be

All that you wanted

Stay with me

I'm in no condition to be alone

And I'm on

And I'm on again

Brace yourself

With all that you have

Enough

I'm in love again

Brace yourself now

It felt as though an invisible wall had sprung up between them since Ginny had sat down. The air around them was thick with tension and she felt as if her muscles were straining in reluctance.

Chancing a glance at Harry, Ginny peered out of the corner of her eye at him. He sat there, arms folded across his chest and head turned resolutely forward, staring off into the distance. His eyes were still vacant and unexpressive.

Ginny's head began to spin once more and Hermione's words came rushing back to her head. They were flooding into every corner of her mind like rapidly rising water, blocking all other noise out. _"He treated you like you're not worth an explanation and you haven't done a thing about it!"_

Suddenly, afraid her head would burst, she felt her mouth opening, as if she were about to say something. She had to, she had to say something, the pressure was just too much. The walls were closing in around her from all sides, she couldn't breathe.

"Do you ever wish," Ginny burst forth without thinking, "that you could be like one of those maple spinners and just let the wind take you where it wants. Then a huge weight of responsibility would disappear. You no longer have to make your own decisions and worry about how it effects everyone else. You'd be so carefree…"

Ginny immediately regretted her sudden outburst. Harry didn't even glance at her, he just kept staring ahead with an unfaltering gaze. Nevertheless, she could have sworn she'd seen something flicker across his face. Empathy perhaps? But whatever it was vanished as soon as it appeared and left Ginny wondering if she had simply imagined it.

"Forget it," Ginny said, biting her lip, "It's stupid, I don't know why I said that…" She started to turn away, her cheeks heating up when she felt Harry's intense gaze upon her. Looking back around at him, their eyes locked onto each other and she felt her face burn. His gaze was deep, his expression earnest.

"No," said Harry leaning forward, "It isn't."

Ginny felt herself gravitating towards Harry, enraptured by his unwavering stare. He did not pull back. She was so close now, she could pick out every shade of green in his mesmerizing eyes, smell his sweet scent and feel the soft heat coming from him. Harry's eyes no longer held a lackluster tone, but shone brighter than before. It was as though they were being pulled into some sort of enthralling trance. Their lips were only millimeters apart.

Abruptly, Harry pulled back, a stricken look upon his face, causing Ginny to recoil. Ginny's mind, which seconds ago had been blissfully blank, began to fill with her previous thoughts.

_"It's fine, things just didn't work out. He did nothing!"_

_"Exactly. He did _nothing_. He gave you no explanation whatsoever!"_

He did nothing… The words echoed back and forth through her mind. He did nothing, nothing, nothing…

On and on

Sold me to your false alarm.

Maybe I'll hold my breath and you'll be gone

With all that you have

And all that you wanted

And I'm on

And I'm on again

Brace yourself with all that you have

I know I'm in love again

Brace yourself now

**A/N:** Well there you go, that makes up for my less than satisfactory Chapter Four. Right? I wrote a longer chapter because the last one was so short. Of course, the next one will be fairly short also, but that's necessary. Oh yeah, this is the halfway point in the story. Only five more chapters to go!

**Coming Up:** Ginny continues to throw herself into her work in order to forget the most pressing matter on her mind. Then again, whenever you overlook something, it usually finds a way of returning when you least expect it…

**Please Review:)**


	6. White Flag

**Disclaimer: **Only the plot belongs to me, the rest is JKR's. The song lyrics of course, belong to Dido and are from her song, _White Flag_.

**Breaking Point**

**Chapter 6**

**White Flag**

I know you think that I shouldn't still love you,

Or tell you that.

But if I didn't say it, well I'd still have felt it

Where's the sense in that?

I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder

Or return to where we were

I will go down with this ship

And I won't put my hands up and surrender

There will be no white flag above my door

I'm in love and always will be

Ginny Weasley was barely visible between the vast stacks of paper sitting precariously atop her desk. She pulled down a sheet from one of the topmost piles and began to write, her quill scratching noisily along the heavy parchment. Ginny was so submerged in her work, that she didn't even notice another woman walk into the room, shifting papers aside to get through.

"Ginny?" said the woman, sitting down opposite her.

"Oh!" exclaimed Ginny, jumping up at the sound of the voice. "Hello Hermione, how are you?"

"Fine," answered Hermione, setting her purse down on the floor beside her and leaning back in her chair. "How are things here?"

"Busy," stated Ginny, not even bothering to look up from the report she was filling out.

"Yes, I surmised as much," continued Hermione, her eyes scanning around the room. Papers were stacked sky high and one of the many filing cabinets was open and brimming over with many sheafs of parchment, in danger of collapsing.

"I saw Harry the other day," Hermione mentioned quietly, not sure if that topic was up for discussion, "He seemed… Oh, I don't know… different," finished Hermione at a lack for a better word.

"We, er, met sometime last week," replied Ginny somewhat truthfully. She was in no mood for a lengthy account of their meeting. Hermione seemed to have discerned this and was now peering curiously across the desk at her friend. She was obviously interested in seeing if Ginny would divulge any more information concerning this touchy subject. Ginny however, seemed to have dismissed the subject as quickly as it had arisen. Dipping her quill into her inkpot, she continued to write as Hermione ducked under the desk, reaching for her purse. She emerged seconds later holding a paper bag from the corner café in her right hand.

"Look Ginny," said Hermione, thrusting the paper bag out in front of her, "I brought you lunch. I've already eaten but there's no denying you could use a break from all this work. You must be hungry," she added concernedly, "You've been looking so thin lately." At this Ginny's hand drifted unconsciously towards her neck where a tiny silver chain was half hidden under her blouse.

I know I left too much mess and

Destruction to come back again

And I cause nothing but trouble

I understand if you can't talk to me again

And if you live by the rules of it's over

Then I'm sure that that makes sense

"Ginny?" questioned Hermione uncertainly for the second time since she had arrived.

Quickly snapping out of her reverie and dropping her hand back down to the desk, Ginny answered quickly, "Oh erm, I'm fine really. I have a lot of work to do." With that she gestured helplessly towards the stacks of parchment filling her room, cascading down from shelves and filling every nook and cranny of the small office.

"Oh come on, you can't possibly have to do all this work yourself! I mean, look, this report is not even due until two months from now. You're starting to scare me Ginny, you're working harder than I would!" teased Hermione, but Ginny did not smile at the remark.

"I _have_ to get all this done Hermione," answered Ginny calmly. "I'm leaving for France in about a week's time and I might not be back for at least a year." This casual comment was met with silence from Hermione.

"But why didn't you tell me before?" she gushed, forgetting her hurt in not being told sooner.

"I didn't find out until just recently."

"But why weren't you informed earlier? That's a huge undertaking, moving to another country for the Ministry!"

"It comes with the job," answered Ginny simply.

"Well, even so," said Hermione, pulling herself together from the shock of hearing her best friend was moving to another country for an extended period of time, "you can at least make time for a decent lunch."

"Oh don't be such a worrywart 'Mione, "said Ginny managing a smile," I'll eat later, don't worry. You're beginning to sound like my mother."

Hermione looked affronted at this, but pushed it quickly aside and stared intently at Ginny before speaking again.

"Ginny, it's not something you can push aside without a second glance and call it a thing of the past."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," lied Ginny defiantly. As she spoke however, she felt herself shudder involuntarily, as though she was dowsed in icy water. This conversation was sailing into the same dangerous waters that their last one had.

Self-consciously tucking a stand of stray hair behind her ear, Ginny's hand trailed down to her throat and her fingers ran along the fine silver chain hanging there.

"Ginny," Hermione's voice was merely a whisper now; "You can't keep doing this to yourself. Don't brainwash yourself into thinking I haven't noticed. All this work," she gestured around the room, "No wonder you seem out of place, you're not yourself! It's beginning to take a toll on you and you at least need some sort of closing with him. Moving to another country isn't going to make you forget. If anything, it will only make the memories stronger." With that, Hermione picked up her purse and strode from the room.

Ginny stared blankly at the door before putting her hands to the nape of her neck and unclasping her silver chain. She laid it down on the desk in front of her with the utmost care. A small, shining, silver teardrop winked back at her, glinting in the slanting sunlight coming through the window.

_If anything, it will only make the memories stronger._

God that girl was perceptive.

And when we meet

Which I'm sure we will

All that was there

Will be there still

I'll let it pass

And hold my tongue

And you will think

That I've moved on

I will go down with this ship

And I won't put my hands up and surrender

There will be no white flag above my door

I'm in love and always will be

**A/N: **Does this story seem like it's fallen into a lull? Well, the next chapter will really shake things up!

**REVIEW PLEASE:)**


	7. Here in Your Perfect Eyes

**Disclaimer: **Only the plot is mine. The rest belongs to JKR except the lyrics from the song, Chasing Cars, which belong to Snow Patrol.

**Breaking Point**

**Chapter 7**

**Here in Your Perfect Eyes**

We'll do it all

Everything on our own

We don't need

Anything or anyone

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Ginny sighed heavily and glanced at the darkening sky above her. Only small shafts of sunlight made it through the thick foliage as the sun made its final farewell for the day. Making her way slowly through the grass, she spotted a handful of stars making their first appearance in the evening haze as the sun disappeared from sight completely. Dusk. Such a short span of time; the day was gradually slipping away while night slid into place. It was a time fresh with possibilities, the night was only beginning. Who knew where it would take her.

Ginny however, was not so keen on finding out where the night's events would lead her. She was still unable to comprehend the sheer magnitude of her decision, which was why she was walking continuously slower towards the river where she knew tonight's fate must lie.

As she strode further on, Ginny seriously considered simply returning home to the safety of her bed where she could curl up and keep the pain inside her. She realized well enough what her decision would mean, putting her heart in the line of fire. But somehow, something Hermione had said had finally gotten through to her. Or maybe, it was just the realization that she was moving to another country where he would finally be out of her life completely. It was exactly as Hermione had said, she needed a sense of closing. And then, maybe she would truly be able to move on with her life and cut the invisible threads that had been holding her back for so long.

I don't quite know how to say

How I feel

Those three words are said too much

They're not enough

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told before we get too old

Show me a garden that's bursting into life

With a final sigh of resignation, she strode forward and saw what she had been searching for. Among the thick green grass, she caught a glimpse of something white stretched out on the ground. Moving closer, she found Harry lying comfortably on his back in the grass, staring up at the star strewn sky. His lanky form looked graceful spread out across the ground. He wore a white collared shirt, untucked with the sleeves rolled up and the collar unbuttoned far enough to reveal a small sliver of tanned skin. The silver moonlight from the dark sky above seemed to illuminate his pure white shirt and his slightly ruffled hair matched the black sky perfectly. Harry lay with his hands behind his head and piercing green eyes focused on the stars above. His eyes were such a vivid shade of green, what had appeared to be bright grass a second before looked dull in comparison.

He looked so utterly stunning, Ginny felt her breath catch and heart skip a beat. He was so perfectly at ease, she hated to disturb him. She had just about made up her mind to leave straightaway and call the whole thing off, when Harry finally became aware of her presence. He sat up quickly, startled, and was almost at his feet before Ginny spoke.

"Do you do this often?"

Ginny was just as astonished as Harry at the words which had come tumbling out of her mouth.

"Yes," replied Harry simply, "I do."

Such simple words and Ginny felt as though her heart must have stopped beating. She had heard him speak at their last encounter. But now, in the cool moonlight, it made her feel lightheaded. His voice was deep and Ginny suddenly found herself wishing she were wrapped in his arms right now, feeling his warmth and hearing his rich voice whisper in her ear.

Ginny sank down to the ground, her white eyelet skirt flowing around her as she sat. Harry found himself copying her, leaning back and resting his hands behind his head. Ginny was merely a foot away and as the wind picked up, her sweet, floral scent wafted towards him. Harry felt himself becoming paralyzed in the grass beside her. He knew that he should get up and leave. They had long since gone their separate ways and he had promised himself their lives would not tangle together again.

Let's waste time

Chasing cars

Around our heads

I need your grace

To remind me

To find my own

All around them, the crickets hummed their summer melody and Ginny let out a small sigh and lay back in the grass beside him. Harry's resolve immediately began to unravel at the sight of her resting so serenely on the ground, gazing up into the heavens. Harry felt his chest constrict and felt as though he were floating a foot above the ground, suspended by an uncontrollable longing. He yearned to envelop her in his arms and feel her heart beating rapidly against his own. Harry was so entangled in his own desires that he barely heard Ginny's voice quietly break through the starry night. It was only a whisper and Harry wasn't sure if she had meant for him to hear it at all. "I never truly gave up hope on you…"

Harry stopped in mid-breath to look at her. The moonlight glittered across her fair skin and made her face appear angelic, swathed in lustrous scarlet hair.

"What did you say?" he asked quietly, his heart thumping wildly inside his chest. Ginny turned over in the grass at the sound of his voice and found herself face to face with Harry, who was looking at her intently. Ginny felt herself shudder under his intense gaze.

"Nothing. It, it doesn't matter," Ginny managed to stammer, who had indeed, not intended for him to hear her. But she soon found herself melting under his striking appearance. His messy black hair was a stark contrast against the whiteness of his shirt and his eyes glittered in the dim starlight.

"No," said Harry adamantly, leaning forward so his forehead rested tentatively against hers, "I think it does." Ginny opened her mouth as if to say something, though she didn't know what, when she felt Harry rest his hand lightly on her cheek. Harry was surprised at his own daring and something inside him screamed at him to stop, this would only complicate matters. But his aching chest was too much bear. He stared deeply into her copper eyes, which had been watching him unflinchingly. Such an exquisite shade of brown; dark amber and chestnut fused together with flecks of dazzling gold.

Ginny stared straight back, unwaveringly. She was just as enchanted with him as he was with her. Immersed within the depthless pools of green before her, she realized his once impenetrable eyes were now on fire. He was staring at her so ardently, yet with such a pained expression upon his handsome face. She lay on the cool ground, aware of his every move and conscious of his forehead leaning softly against hers and his warm hand splayed across her cheek. Ginny felt as though she were being pulled under a swiftly moving current, the water rising rapidly above her, blocking out all sound. She knew it was imprudent to linger her as she was just now. This wasn't what she had come for…

All that I am

All that I ever was

Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see

I don't know where

Confused about how as well

Just know that these things will never change for us at all

It wasn't until Ginny drew a breath, that Harry realized he too was gasping for air. Exhaling as calmly as she could, Ginny saw Harry's hair flutter and she longed to run her hands through it, ruffling his permanently messy hair. And before she knew what she was doing, her hand was reaching forward hesitantly. The second her hand made contact with his raven hair all manner of resolve was broken between them.

Harry's hand moved to the nape of her neck, his thumb accidentally brushing her check as he did so. In that one exhilarating moment, she felt his hot breath stop and his lips press gently against her own. She responded lustfully, full of ardor as she wound her fingers tightly through his hair.

Despite the cool breeze drifting lazily across the river, the air between them was blazing. Harry felt as though his head had begun to fill with thick fog. His only thoughts were of the vivacious redhead caressing his lips and he responded with equal fervor.

Ginny shivered slightly as Harry deepened the kiss. He felt her quaver against him and pulled her closer, wrapping his strong arms around her. Harry's hand, currently at the back of her neck, ran across the silver necklace residing there. He pulled back, fingers tracing the delicate chain until it came to an end, the rest tucked away under her shirt. Harry looked up at her inquisitively; he could have sworn he'd seen this necklace before.

Ginny gave a small intake of breath as she found Harry's eyes staring unabashedly into hers. She slowly lifted her hand and pulled out the rest of the necklace, Harry scrutinizing her every move. As the tiny silver teardrop pendant emerged from under her collar, he reached forward gingerly, holding it up to the moonlight. The next thing Ginny knew Harry was inclining his head towards her and she felt a low rumble in her ear, "I can't believe you still have this, I gave it to you so long ago…"

_"I never truly gave up hope on you…"_ And Harry's head began to spin.

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

**A/N:** So, now things are finally happening! What did you think?

**Please Review :)**


	8. Leaving So Soon?

**Disclaimer:** A thousand apologies for my continued procrastination! Only the plot is mine. The lyrics are from Keane's song _Leaving So Soon?_

**Breaking Point**

**Chapter 8**

**Leaving So Soon?**

You must think I'm a fool

So prosaic and awkward and all

Do you think you've got me down?

Do you think I've never been out of this town?

Harry paced around his room for about the tenth time that morning, the ancient floorboards creaking nosily beneath his heavy footsteps. His room, not normally tidy was even more disheveled than usual. All of his possessions were strewn haphazardly across the floor.

He had promised. Promised. Harry thrust his fist angrily at the wall and took a sharp breath as his knuckles began to throb painfully, only adding to his already agonized mood. He had promised not to love again. It only brought about death and destruction, and he wasn't about to do that to her.

These past few weeks he had been racing along a steep cliff, feeling the exhilaration of adrenalin pump through his body. And that night, he had taken that final leap, hurling himself across the vast abyss, only to find himself sprawled on the hard ground below, which seconds ago had looked so soft from above. Love was only a mirage. And like a man stranded in the desert, he had fallen for an illusion and found himself thirsting for what wasn't real.

Do I seem too eager to please to you now?

You don't know me at all

I can't turn it on, turn it off like you now

I'm not like you now

Ginny had been like a drug to him. A drug he was trying his hardest to abstain from. The longer he kept himself from it, the more lethal the consequences of his desire became. But in the end, he had deprived himself of it for to long. And that one night, his infatuation became too great and he had made the most detrimental mistake. He had gone against what he had taught himself to believe was right. He was a marked man and would always be so. He had seen too much. And no one could love a marked man. Harry laughed bitterly at the thought. He no longer believed in true love.

Little did Harry realize, his own determination, could also be his destruction. In denying himself of his greatest strength, he was condemning himself to a destitute life. It was against his very nature to admit defeat to the equally strong-minded redhead possessing his every thought. And so, it was with this burden that he did what appeared to be most logical; he eluded his greatest strength.

However, it was no more than a false sense of security. A temporary curtain he had hung around himself, which could be pulled back in an instant, revealing the old scars. Pulled back by the scarlet haired woman currently blocking the entrance to his flat.

Ginny stood before him, framed in the doorway and glowing faintly in the late afternoon sunshine. Her body, though slight in size, seemed to emit some spark of defiance and an air of authority. She knew why she was here this time, and she wasn't going to slip up again.

Harry stared fixedly at her, the shock fading away, to be replaced with a guarded expression. He would not allow himself to make the same mistake twice.

Now you're here

I bet you're wishing you could disappear

I'm trying to be kind

I get the feeling you're just killing time

Ginny opened her mouth as if ready to let forth a torrent of speech, but instead, took a deep breath to steady herself. Harry leaned back against the doorframe and inclined his head towards her for a second as if to indicate for her to continue. He braced himself for the words he knew would shortly ensue.

Ginny raised her head to look him squarely in the face. "Why haven't you been around since that night?" she questioned in a voice that commanded an answer, though silence was the only response. "Why haven't you spoken to me? You've been purposely evading me this whole time!" she accused. Then finally in a strangled sort of voice, "Didn't that mean anything to you?"

Harry, who had been avoiding her unforgiving gaze throughout her accusations, looked back at her, as if sizing her up for an answer. Finally he said shortly, "No." The word seemed to echo in the air. The single syllable rang in Ginny's head insistently. But her face didn't even falter for a second, never betraying the real emotions raging inside her. She remained stony faced as she turned her back and left.

You're leaving so soon

Never had a chance to bloom

But you were so quick

To change your tune

Don't look back

If I'm a weight around your neck

Because if you don't need me

Then I don't need you


	9. Final Straw

**Breaking Point**

**Chapter 9**

**Final Straw**

This could be the very minute

I'm aware I'm alive

All these places feel like home

With a name I've never chosen

I can make my first steps

As a child of 25

"Harry?"

"_Didn't it mean anything to you?"_

"_No"_

No. No! It was a lie dammit and now he was paying the consequences. Harry jammed his fist into the table recklessly and was startled to hear a squeak of surprise come from the other side.

"Harry, will you please stop muttering under your breath for a second and at least look at me! I've been trying to talk to you for the last five minutes! What's wrong with you for god's sake? You and Ginny both-"

"What about her?"

Hermione turned to Harry, startled by his sudden brusqueness. Harry swore to himself. Why did he have to wear his emotions on his sleeve right now? Hermione was the last person he wanted to talk to, he didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment for that matter.

Hermione gave him a long calculating look, but Harry remained silent. She looked about to say something, but thought better of it. She knew Harry well enough to know not to get between him in one of his disagreeable moods. Instead, she stood up and strode to the door.

"I have to leave Harry, I promised Ginny I would help her finish some last minute packing."

"Packing?" Harry couldn't help the ill-disguised curiosity that broke through his voice.

"Didn't you know?" replied Hermione coolly. "She's moving to France for at least a year. Her train leaves later this morning."

Her words hung suspended in the air as Hermione swept from the room. Silence engulfed the room soon after, reverberating off the walls and giving it a desolate air. Harry however, had never felt more alive.

This is the straw, final straw in the

Roof of my mouth as I lie to you

Just because I'm sorry doesn't mean

I didn't enjoy it at the time

You're the only thing that I love

It scares me more every day

On my knees I think clearer

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It gave Harry a sense of closure to be walking down the same path that had lead him to his current situation. However, this time he had a purpose; to make amends for his mistake. It was the second time in a matter of days that he'd taken such a huge leap, and hopefully, this time, he wouldn't find himself sprawled on the ground once again.

Harry's heart began to race as he made it out of the small copse of trees and out onto the grassy riverbank. He almost fell head over heels in his haste to reach the low dilapidated wall chasing the edge of the meandering river. And when he found she wasn't there, it was like he had been shot in the chest. He sank into the grass like a wounded man. Harry sat there unmoving, his legs like lead, letting his thoughts collect themselves, like raindrops running down a windowpane and pooling at the bottom.

It was completely foolish to believe she would be here he rationalized. When her memories of this place were still so painfully tender, why would she want to come one last time? But yet, it had felt so right to him. If only he had come sooner…

Harry was ready to leave with a heavy conscience and sore heart, when something caught his eye. Nestled in the thick strands of grass, lining the bank, lay a dainty silver necklace. Harry reached out a hand and held it up to the sunlight. The delicate, teardrop pendant reflected the sun, sending small beads of light shimmering across the dewy grass.

What have I done it's too late for that

What have I become truth is nothing yet

A simple mistake starts the hardest time

I promise I'll do anything you ask...this time


	10. You and I Collide

**Breaking Point**

**Chapter 10**

**You and I Collide**

The dawn is breaking

A light shining through

You're barely waking

And I'm tangled up in you

I'm open, you're closed

Where I follow, you'll go

I worry I won't see your face

Light up again

The only thing Harry could hear as he ran recklessly through the train station, pushing people roughly aside, making his way through the clamor, was his rapidly beating heart. He was oblivious to people pressing in on him from all sides. The rushing blood in his ears and the pounding of his feet across the pavement blocked out all other sound.

When he rounded the corner, his pulse increased by a tenfold as he caught a glimpse of red hair pushing through the scores of travelers.

It was as if Harry had been submerged under water, gasping for breath. He followed her as if his life depended on it.

Ten more steps, just a few more breaths, he was drowning, gasping for air. Six more steps, four more, three more, only two. One. Harry reached out, grabbing her arm and she suddenly swung around, startled. And was even more astonished to see who had grabbed her arm.

Harry caught his breath in a rush, as her copper eyes looked up into his and she abruptly jerked her arm out of his grasp.

Harry stood motionless, his arms hung loosely at his sides, as he took in her appearance. Ginny's hair hung freely around her shoulders, stirring slightly in the breeze. Her eyes looked more golden than brown in the brilliant morning sunlight, but there was something guarded about them behind the striking amber. And finally he knew. He knew he couldn't wait for someone else to pull him across that vast abyss. He had to find the strength within himself.

"I have something I have to tell you," Harry stated, still breathing heavily, his chest heaving.

"Don't," contradicted Ginny, casting her eyes downward, "It doesn't matter anymore…"

"No," persisted Harry, his voice husky, leaning forward so his forehead rested tenderly against hers, "I think it does."

Even the best fall down sometimes

Even the wrong words seem to rhyme

Out of the doubt that fills my mind

I somehow find

You and I collide

I'm quiet you know

You make a first impression

I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind

Something about Harry's words and actions stirred something in her memory. She found herself stepping back, mystified. Before she had time to come to her senses and react, she felt something smooth and warm snake around her neck and she caught a glimpse of something silver. Harry reached out to clasp what Ginny now realized was her teardrop necklace, around her neck. His hair grazed her cheek and his lips trailed along her jaw line. She felt herself shiver involuntarily. Harry's lips caressed the soft skin near her ear and his voice murmured, "I love you." The clasp on the necklace clicked shut.

Harry's hands moved away from her neck and rested lightly on her waist, waiting for her reaction. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck, her face glowing. "I'm never leaving you again," confirmed Harry. His eyes had at last lost their lackluster tone and now shone a radiant emerald.

"I wouldn't even let you try," came Ginny's muffled reply, her face buried in his chest. He leaned down to kiss her and she laid her head back blissfully, her long eyelashes gracing her lovely face as she closed her eyes.

Caught in a single sense of rapture, they barely noticed the shrill sound of the train whistle, signaling the train's departure. Only when Ginny carefully extracted herself from Harry's feverish kisses, did he reluctantly release her from his arms. Ginny surveyed the ticket still clutched tightly in her now somewhat sweaty palm. Methodically, she tore it in half, then into fourths. And finally, she handed it to the wind, which gracefully lifted the paper from her grasp and carried it away, spiraling up into the cloudless sky.

Even the best fall down sometimes

Even the wrong words seem to rhyme

Out of the doubt that fills your mind

You finally find

You and I collide

fin.

_**A/N:**_** Please review, I love to hear you comments and opinions.**

**As for other stories, I hope to write a humorous fic called Momentum after DH is released, but that could change depending on the events in DH. Other than that you can look for me under the same penname on FanFic's sister site, FictionPress. I hope to write something of my own creation in the near future!**

**Thanks so much for sticking with this story through my erratic updates:) Twiggy**


End file.
